


Falling Out (literally)

by deanspieinthesky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Castiel, BAMF Dean, Dark Comedy, Dark Past, Drunk John, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Protective Dean Winchester, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Friendship, Running, Summer Vacation, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanspieinthesky/pseuds/deanspieinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean decides to take Sam on a vacation for the first time in what seems like forever, Dean meets a shy but humorous and active Castiel.<br/>Back in Lawrence Dean's junior year of high school is starting in 2 weeks, but the only problem is: he doesn't know how to cope without saying goodbye to Castiel.<br/>But when Castiel's father transfers to Lawrence for his job, Castiel comes with him. The two boys are reunited once again and over time their friendship grows into something more. Will the darkness that Dean's hiding away stay down, or will it come up and bring both him and Castiel down with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Okay so this is my first fic and I'm going to try to keep it at 5 chapters maybe at the most. I'm really exited and PLEASE be honest with me. I would love your commentary. I would love it if you were honest and if you have criticisms I would LOVE them as we'll. I'm always looking for ways to improve c:
> 
> Well I hope you like this!! The first chapter will kinda set the stage for the upcoming chapters. The next chapters will definitely be longer than this. I will try to update as much as possible. I would like some time to write more before I start posting a lot. Also as finals week roles around I'm going to be very busy!!
> 
> I hope you guys stick around for this and stay for the whole way through because I promise you will love it (I hope).
> 
> Enjoy!

It's the first time in about 2 years Dean has managed to scrap up enough money to take Sam on a vacation. Deans been working at his Uncle Bobby's garage for the past 3 summers. Sometimes when money is tight he helps his neighbor, Pamala, with work around the house or in the yard for a quick buck. 

Ever since Dean's dad started drinking, Dean has had to cope with coming home to his dad passed out on the couch with a couple of empty six-packs scattered around him. Dean had always known that Mary's death had greatly impacted John, but he didn't know how much until the last time he had seen his dad like that.

It had been his freshman year of high school on the night before Thanksgiving break had ended.

Dean and Sam had been going to the Harvelles every Thanksgiving break since there mom had passed. Ellen always made Dean's favorite cherry pie, and Sam brought his girlfriend, Jess, over and had done so every year since they started dating back when they were in 7th grade. 

You could say that Jessica was good looking- but that would be an understatment. Her golden blonde curls fell perfectly around her ivory face. Her eyes were the most amazing hazel-brown, and her face was was always glowing with joy and content. Her presence was almost addicting with her infectious warmth seeping through everyone she had ever met. Sam thought that she was the most gorgeous person he'd ever known.

 

As Jo was showing Sam and Dean out the door, Ellen stopped Dean just as he stepped out into the old wooden porch, Ellen handed Dean a freshly baked cherry pie to take along home with him.

He gave Ellen a warm and affectionate one-armed hug and she placed a big sloppy sounding kiss to his cheek. "Be good dear." Ellen shouted back to Dean as she made her way back inside the house, Jo slipping out onto the porch behind her. She gave Dean a hug good night and a quick 'See you at school tomorrow' before smiling and closing the door for the night.

Dean aproched his 67 Chevey Impala and walked around to the passenger side door of the car. He opened the door and placed the pie carefully in Sam's in lap, shut the door, and walked back around to the drivers side; climbing in and driving away.

 ****

Once they pulled into the driveway they got out of the car only to be welcomed by a crisp wind blow against there skin in the cool November air. They quickly made it to the front door. Dean dug around in his pocket for a key. Once he had found it he put it in the key hole and turned it unhurriedly with a soft 'click'.

Dean gingerly opened the door and walked into the dim house hauling pie with Sam in tow. As they trudged through the dark living room, Sam managed to turn on a light- the pie almost slipping out of Dean's hands. 

Sam gasped loudly and broke into a sprint up the stairs darting into his room, door closing behind him with a thunderous slam.

That was the first time Dean realized that John had a real drinking problem. The pie was left untoched sitting on the kitchen counter. 

****

That night Dean had had to explain to Sam that everything was going to be okay because he wouldn't let anyting happen to him. Dean promissed him that he'd get a job so he could take both of them on a much needed vacation. 

Sam had always been tired of being stuck in Lawrence his whole life and he'd always wanted to go to St.Louis to see the arch. He wanted to go to the top and and see how small he was compared to the rest of the world- that there was something better out there for him. Dean had promissed him that once he made enough money that he would take him there, but he said that it wasn't going to go up in it, because he was scared of heights. Of course Dean had never told Sam that. Dean just told him that it's not natural for someone to be that high up in the air only to be supported by 2 steal beams.

Dean had been oblivious that Sam had known all along, but he didn't tell him because it was fun playing jokes on his brother. Sam had always found ways to mess with Dean and play with his fears without Dean knowing. 

****

The thing was though- Dean knew all along. He knew that his intentions were the best, well at least for Sam, but Dean couldn't handle taking care of his little brother and practicaly babying his father and bringing in all the income at once. Sometimes Dean wished that it would all just end, that there would be a brighter future for both of them  at the end of the tunnel. He didn't want a cliche disney fairytail ending, but he at least wanted a good home, but he knew that that was something he could never supply.

Dean walked out of Sam's room and made his way into him own. Exhausted, Dean went straight to bed. Too tired to change his clothes or take a shower, he fell under the covers to invite the nightmares that had overtaken his mind. 

 

In the moring Dean walked down into the living room, his father was gone. Dean shrugged it off as if it happened on occasion and walked into the kitchen. He tossed the pie into the waste bin and although it was only 10am he shuffled his way over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Sitting down on the leather couch he turned on the tv with the sound turned down low. Resting his head softly on the back cushion he sat there, staring, into a dark abyss of nothing.

Only had Dean known that he would never see is father after that again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! The story takes off here:

"Sam hurry the crap up. You look fine," Dean shouts from one of the double beds. He counts to three and then falls back against the bed, kicking his feet up in the air impatiently. Dean checks the time on his phone, noticing that it is 2:23pm and he told Sam that they were leaving the motel by 2:15 to get to the park by 2:30. Sam makes his way out of the small motel bathroom, walks to 'his' bed, picks up his sweatshirt and pulls it up over his head. "There you are princess. Are you ready for the ball?," Dean asks with mock dreamy eyes and a light sarcastic smile. "Shut up jerk," Sam looks over at Dean giving him bitch-face #27. "Come on Sam, your pumpkin is waiting."

Sam rolls his eyes at his older brother and makes his way outside of the motel room to the parking lot. It's a nice summer day. Surprisingly it's rather warm outside for St.Louis during the summer, a nice 95 degrees, and it's a perfect day to go to the park. Dean walks out after Sam and locks the motel door, he digs his keys out of his pocket as he walks up to the Impala and gets in the car.

"Why are you wearing a sweatshirt?" Dean looks over at him questioningly. Sam sighs dramatically and takes the sweatshirt off, folding in nicely, and placing it in the back seat. "Better jerk?" Sam stubbornly asks his brother. "Yes bitch." Dean happily shoots back at Sam. Dean starts the car and slowly pulls out of the lot and then starts off towards the park.

****

Castiel walks out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his warm, wet body he shuffles out into the hall and then enters his room circling to the other side of the mattress. The overnight bag he made the night before waits on the floor for him already prepared, packed, and ready to go for tomorrow. He is somewhat disappointed that he is leaving Missouri but grateful for the fresh start at a new school. He pulls the tote bag up and sets it on the mattress that once was made up of a bed.

Dropping the towel around his waist he swiftly drys himself off and takes the running clothes out of the bag and pulls them on. He drops the bag back down to the ground, walking back around the room, turning off the light, and heading towards the hall. Exited, he makes his way down the stairs stopping when Mr. Novak asks where he is going.

"I'm going for a run dad." Castiel states, internally pleading that his father will have the decency to allow him to go out on his own for an hour or two. Mr. Novak huffs with a small smile "Where will you be running?" He asks uncertain. "To the park....I think. It's very nice out and I wanted to go once more before we leave tomorrow morning." Castiel gives his father a small smile and rocks back and fourth on his feet. "Sure thing Castiel, just be back by 8 tonight. You are going to need some sleep for our trip. Be safe and call if there is any trouble." Mr. Novak gives his son a tight hug and a pat on the head.

"Thank you father, I will make sure to be home by 8." Castiel returns his fathers embrace and practically runs to the front door, pulling on his socks and sneakers. He opens the door and starts his run away from his house taking the short 5 minute run to the park. He walks around the park until he spots his favorite path, the one surrounded by trees and the fields. He stretches while humming 'Stairway to Heaven' and then sets off.

****

Dean jumps out of the Impala quickly and and runs across the open field prancing around in the open and falling back on the grass, laying out and looking at the clouds. "Dean!" Sam yells after his older brother, but is too far out of earshot. Sam closes the car door quickly running after his brother. Dean observes his younger brother has he is frantically running towards him like some wild animal is chasing after him. Sam catches up with Dean and stands over him, his shadow casting down over Dean's face. "Jerk." Sam manages to choke out, harshly panting, still standing over Dean with classic bitch-face number 24. Dean looks up at Sam, squinting from the sun, deadpaning and then smirking at Sam, "bitch." Dean's mocking tone soaking the air with a lighter feeling. 

Dean stands up and starts walking across the open empty field. 

Sam is suddenly struck with confusion as his brother abruptly stands up and starts walking further away from him... again. "Dean! Would you stop walking away like that? You're going to give me whiplash." Sam says accusingly, having to raise his voice a bit. "Come on Sammy, let's go check out the path. We may even find a collar to put on you." Dean says with a bright sarcastic smile on his face, winking. His smile so bright it almost looks dark and menacing, but Sam knows that that's just the way his brother jokes around. Or that is just what Sam thinks.

The park is for the most part well kept and friendly. The major red brick path running straight through the middle. Trees on either side of the path giving off shade to people who decide to use it. Another, but much shorter path breaks off into other various paths, winding around the large park. 

Dean suddenly decides not to walk directly over to the path, but instead jumps up onto the nearest tree, pulling himself up and swinging his legs over not-so-graciously, attempting to climb to the top. The tree looks as though it is at least 1 and a half stories tall and is about the width of 2 minivans; perfect for climbing on, Dean assumes. Dean slowly but surely climbs up, making sure not to step on any loose branches. Sam stands at the bottom of the enormous tree, staring at Dean with a 'my brothers a pathetic idiot' look smacked onto his face. 

When he finally makes it to the top, he carefully sits down on a more sturdy branch, hanging over the path out of sight. "Dean, why do you have to act like such an idiot?" Sam queries from below, sounding as quiet as an echo from a gunshot. "Because Sammy, because of reasons. Awesome reasons. Why don't you get your panties out of a bunch and climb up here and join the fun?" Dean shouts down at the ground, not really sure where Sam is standing in proximity to him. "No Dean, I'm not going to climb up into a tree and stare at people like a creep. I'm going to sit down here in the shade and read my book. I'm sure it will be much nicer than making a fool out of myself." Sam states. Sam looks up into the tree, but can't quite make out the form of his brother, but he can hear him so he knows that he is there. 

Dean, still sitting on the tree decides to throw leaves down and 'make it rain', throwing handfuls of leaves down at the passerbyers.

****

Castiel decides to start out at a nice, slow, easy pace as a warm up. He is greateful for the nice cool shade so he doesn't have to wear his sunglasses and miss any of the beauty before him. As he rounds a corner humming along to the end of 'Stairway To Heaven', a Kansas song starts playing, 'What's on My Mind', one of Castiel's favorites. He speeds up a bit as he has been keeping a steady semi-slow pace. Picking up the speed, he grins at the excitement of running- even if this was the last time he will make it to this park, the one he grew up with as a little boy. Castiel's smile falters, remembering the happy memories he had collected in this very space, how much it has affected his life. 

Castiel doesn't dwell on it for too long and eventually the smile returns back to normal, forgetting about the past and moving forward. He laughs a bit realizing the pun that he just created in his head. He must look like an idiot, running and laughing to nobody but himself like a psychopath. 

The hot sun beaming down on him heavily makes him start to sweat, but he doesn't care because he likes it, loving the sweet burn and the way he feels afterwards. 

Running deeper into the park on the red bricks, he notices the trees start to show up more frequently, like usual. He looks at it almost reminiscently, observing almost as he isn't in his body, but instead looking from above. The warm lively green color illuminating the world around him. 

The song changes once again to another Kansas song, 'Dust in The Wind', one of Castiel's other personal favorites. 

Castiel, now warmed up, starts to run even faster, an almost impressive pace for it is hot as hell outside. Smiling just because, he runs on without any other thoughts but peace, calmness, serenity, and the lyrics to the Kansas tune, thruming through his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Please comment and thanks for reading again. I'm not sure when i will next update but I will get back to you on that. c:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *COUGH* *COUGH* *destiel time* *COUGH*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies!! I'm soooooo freaking sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I've been so busy and I feel really bad keeping all of you waiting. I hope that y'all are still with me because I hope it's gonna be worth it!! c: Have fun reading!!

 

 

****

Castiel, now warmed up, starts to run even faster, an almost impressive pace for it is hot as hell outside. Smiling just because, he runs on without any other thoughts but peace, calmness, serenity, and the lyrics of to the Kansas tune, thrumming through his head.

He runs at a steady almost-sprint for a good 20 minutes until he has to cool off a bit, sitting down on a nearby bench and letting the cool breeze flow through is sweaty, warm brown hair. About 4 minutes later, once he has managed to catch his break and hydrate, he starts off again at a slower pace.

The song switches but he doesn't take much notice into what's looming through his ears. 

He feels as if he's on top on the world. Him against nature; like nobody can ever take that feeling away from him. 

20 minutes more and he is starting on his cool-off job. His ankles are sore and his throat feels as if it is on fire and it's the most amazing feeling (although it always has the slight under tones of oh-shit-I'm-going-to-pass-out). 

He nears a corner, closer to the more open fields with the bigger trees towards the near end of the park. Walking around on the cobble stones he finds himself humming Stairway to Heaven once again. 

The last thing he hears before everything turns black is a big "Oh SHIT!!"

 

****

 

Once Dean has pulled out all the leaves off the tree in his reach he started swinging his feet back and forth. "Sammy! Look! I can do this with no hands." Dean calls downward to the younger of the two. 

"Dean why do you have to be so stupid? Hold on to the fucking tree you dipshit. I'm not going to be the one scrapping your brains off of the pavement." Sam shoots back at him with a threatening glare.

"You're such a little bitch sometimes Sammy." Dean says with a smirk obvious in his tone.

"Ughh jerk." Sam throws back at him.

"Hahaha ohh Sam.. When are you going to stop being such a baby and get your ass up here?" Dean snorts.

Sam dead pans, "over your dead body."

Dean sighs and then looses his balence and falls out of the tree with a lound 'THWAK' sound. The first thing that Dean thinks of is 'hmm.. the ground seems to be pretty soft and squishy.' 

It takes Dean a few seconds for his brain to kick in and he hurridly gets off the ground as soon as he can "oh SHIT!!" Dean mutters, more to himself than anyone else. 

What he sees when he gets up is not what he'd expected. Underneath him is the most gorgeously toned boy he has ever seen.

He sits down next to the poor cutie he smushed _oh god I did not just call him cute_ Dean repremands himself. He pulls the other boy into his lap, keeping his beautiful face supported on his upper arm. 

"Hey buddy? You okay?" No answer.

"Hello? You alright?" No answer.

"Fuck!"

The boy in his arms stirs a bit and Dean's breath hitches when he sees his eyes. They are the most indescibable blue he has ever seen. No words could sum up own truely amazing they are. He could... He could drown in them.

 

****

 

The first thing that Castiel sees when he opens his eyes are a vibrant pair of glorious green eyes shinging down at him. Next he realizes that not only is he beautiful, but he is laying in his arms, so Castiel can only come up with one reasonable explaination.

"Angel?" Castiel barley whispers, afraid that he may be punished if he says it any louder. 

"Ahh so he speaks." Dean says with a twinkle in his eyes. "Actually far from one cutie." _shit shit shit shit shit shit. why the hell did I just call him cute????_

Castiel heasently reaches out to touch the other boys face, mostly to ground himself, but also to see if the stunning creature before him could be true. When Castiel's hand conects with the soft skin on the other boys cheek, his stomach flipps a bit. "I'm sorry if I was in your way... umm.."

"Dean. Dean Winchester. And why are you apologizing to me? I'm the one who just about pulverized you." Dean sooths with a warm smile. _oh fuck it_ "What's your name sweetie?"

"Cas-Ca-Castiel. Castiel Novak." He stutters out. A shy smile ripples across his features and makes his face glow that much more. "Could you help me up? Please Dean?"

"Yeah. Sure thing. It's the least I could do after I squished you. Are you alright? Do you want me to take you home? Concern flooding his voice. 

"I'm fine Dean. I could use some help getting home though." Castiel makes grabby hands towards Dean to help him up.

Dean lets out a small chuckle and stands, holding onto Castiel's outstretched hand and pulling him up to his feet. Castiel starts to sway a bit, so Dean quickly moves over still clutching his hand  and pulls an arm under and around one of his arms as well to support the other boy. Castiel couldn't be more than 1 and 1/2 inches shorter than Dean. 

"Oh." Castiel is stabilized by Dean. Just as Castiel turns his head to thank Dean, but then he realizes that Dean his still holding onto his hand with a very firm grip. "Um.." Castiel says, nervousness crackling through his voice. 

This makes Dean look at Castiel. He realizes then that Castiel is probably slightly uncomfortable with strangers holding his hand. Dean hides his head down and shyly drops his hand. "Oh um.. I.. ughh sorry." Dean inwardly smacks himself for babbling. 

Castiel bends down a bit to catch Dean's gaze. They make eye contact and Castiel can see a blush go across Dean's cheeks. Once Castiel gets him to look at him correctly, he leans in close to Dean's ear, hot breath on the soft skin, "Don't be sorry. I liked it." Castiel smirks when he sees Dean visibly shudder. 

"Oh um well okay." Dean hesitantly reaches his hand out again and Castiel meets Dean in the middle. Dean blushes even deeper and adverts his eyes. "So, are you ready to go?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. My house is this way." Dizzyness gone, Castiel pulls on Deans arm starting in the direction of his home. 

"Okay aweso-"

"DEAN!" Sam yells after him.

Dean stops walking and so does Castiel. Castiel makes a squinty face and Dean glares. "What?" Dean dramaticly asks.

"Where are you going?" Sam wonders.

"Oh! Sam, this is Castiel. Castiel this is Sam. I fell out of the tree and squished Cas on the way down and now I'm bringing him home." Dean explains.

"What am I supposed to do?" 

Dean untangles his hand from Castiel's and reaches into his pockets. Pulling out the keys to the Impala he hands them over to Sam, Sam's eyes light up. "Don't you fucking squish her up too bitch. Go to the motel and I'll meet you there in a couple of hours. Remember to lock the doors and don't answer it for anyone except me."

"Yes jerk. Bye. I hope you feel better Castiel." Sam says with a light smile and runs away to go find the Impala. 

"Bitch." Dean calls out. He turns his attention back to Castiel and laces their fingers together once more. 

"Who is Sam?" Castiel questions.

"He's my brother. He's a bitch but I love him. Sometimes I want to kill him, but hey, that's what sibblings are for." 

Castiel and Dean start walking again towards his house. They make it up to the main road, standing on the sidewalk that boarders it. Castiel abruptly stops. "You called me Cas.."

Dean stops in suprise and then apologizes once more. "Is it okay if I call you Cas? I'm sorry. I don't have too if you don't want me to." Dean inwards slaps himself again for babbling once more.

Castiel looks Dean in the eyes and then takes his hand that is not connected to Dean's and gently cups Deans face with his hand. He sees Deans eyes go wide for a split second before they turn back to normal. He leans in once again, this time turning Dean's head slightly with his hand that's on his face and Dean's breath hitches once again.

Hot breath tickling the soft skin once more, lips almost touching, Castiel exhales and then rubs his nose lightly against the flesh. "I told you to stop apologizing. And I like it. I like you." Castiel growls deeply into Deans ear. He waits a couple of seconds before taking his mouth away from Deans face and squeezes his hand. 

Dean stands there compleatly baffled. Still processing what just happended. Before Dean can reply Castiel kisses him gently on the cheek, sweet and chaste. 

"Come on Dean." Castiel says in a brighter tone and starts pulling Dean along the sidewalk in the direction of is house.

"Okay Cas." Dean starts walking with a smile on his face. This is going to be interesting.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!! Again, this is my first fic and I really hope that it's not all crap. Thank you again and I promise that I will update y'all on when I'm going to be posting the next chapter. It won't take as much time for this one to get posted!! 
> 
> I love you guys and PLEASE COMENT!! c:
> 
> I just accidently freaking deleted about 8k worth of the next chapter so now I have to re-write.. Like I'm so sorry guys. It was all ready and perfect and I was so happy with it and now it's gone. I'm sorry about the wait guys, I really am. I wish I could make it up to you. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SInce this chapter has gotten deleted, please enjoy this little bit while I re-write about 8k worth of plot. Thank you and I'm once again very sorry. I worked very hard on it so I hope it doesn't take that long to redo.. Thank you. Here is a small amount that didn't get deleted just to keep you interested.
> 
>  
> 
> Dean takes Castiel home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO FUDGING SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 3 MONTHS. THAT WAS TOTALLY NOT COOL OF ME. 
> 
> So many things just came up and I had gotten VERY distracted over that period of time. 
> 
> Thank you once again and I hope you enjoy.

Castiel and Dean walked down the sidewalk in tandem hand in hand. 

 

"So Cas, you live far from here?" Dean wondered. 

 

"Not very. I live just a few minutes away from the park. What about you? I haven't seen you around before.. At least I think that I'd remember your eyes." Castiel answered sweetly. 

 

"Nahh.. I don't live here. I took Samantha over there on a small vacation that'd I'd been promising him that I would take him on for quite some time now." Said Dean. 

 

They had only been walking for about two minutes before Castiel realized that it'd probably take longer to get home since he wasn't running this time. Oh well, he thought, at least he gets to spend more time with Dean. 

 

"Wow, that's really nice. I wish that I had someone to take me on trips and stuff. Where do you live then?" Castiel asked. A small silence stretched between them as Dean contemplated if he should share exactly where he lives with Castiel. He knows that he probably won't try to hunt them down and kill them or something crazy, but just in case, 

 

"Kansas." replied Dean.

 

"That's cool. I know Kansas is a wonderful state to live in." Said Castiel.

 

"Hmm.. Have you lived there before then?" Said Dean. 

 

"Hahaha, I haven't lived there just yet." Castiel chuckled a bit.

 

Dean decided not to question Cas about what he just said, instead he settled for a comfortable silence to wash over them. 

 

They walked until they reached Castiel's front porch and Dean had to say goodbye. "Hey, um Dean? Would you like to come inside for a bit?" Castiel's hands were nervously twisting the bottom of his shirt.

 

"Are you sure Cas? I don't want to intrude... But if you ins-." Dean was cut off by Castiel pushing the door open. Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him inside the cool house, letting the colder hair settle in his skin. 

Castiel brought Dean into the living room where his dad was sitting on the couch watching some action movie. "Hello father." Castiel nervously chewed his lip. 

"Hello Castiel. Who is this young man?"

"This is Dean. Dean Winchester." Castiel's dad looked down as he got up to pause the movie. 

"Well, Hello Dean, I'm Michael." Michael was still looking down as he wiped the popcorn kernels off of his black V-neck. He brought his hand up to shake Dean's but as their eyes met something changed in Michaels eyes, all the sudden a lot less friendly. 

"Nice to meet you, sir." Dean didn't notice the change in his demeanor. Castiel of course did. 

With a slight nod and a small smile, Michael sat back down to continue with the movie. 

 

Castiel pulled Dean upstairs to his room fast and swiftly closed the door behind them. Castiel and Dean talked about their summers, but they didn't bring up the fact that tomorrow they would see each other, or even after that they would still be apart. 

They talked for a few hours and Casteil laid back on the mattress with a blanket and fell asleep fast. After a half an hour of watching Cas sleep peacefully, he looked around Castiel's empty room and found it kind of sad. He noticed a journal and pen on the empty desk and walked over, ripping a page out he began writing. He made sure to leave his number at the bottom. 

He placed the paper on his friends night stand and looked back to the angel. He put a small kiss on the sleeping boy's temple and walked out of his room, closing the door gently behind him. 

 

Dean said thank you to Michael and then left. He walked back to the main road to call a taxi since he let Sam take the impala back to the motel. 

 

Once he got back into the motel he took off his boots and jeans, brushed his teeth, and went to bed dreaming of angels with blue eyes.

 

****

 

Castiel woke up to his phone alarm, cold and alone. He stretched out and let a soft yawn escape his mouth. Running a hand through his hair, he got out of bed and noticed a paper on his nightstand. He picked it up and read.

 

 

            _Dear Cas,_

 

_I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I left. You looked so peaceful and beautiful sleeping, I didn't want to wake you. I hope that one day we will cross paths once again. You're really a great person and I'm sad that I have to leave and go back home tomorrow. I hope that wherever you're moving to that you find happiness and love and that you make lots of friends. Thank you for letting me into your home Cas.  
_

 

_Yours truly,_

 

_Dean. x_

 

_PS: Here's my number: (568) 534-8439  I hope I see you another time. c: Call me._

 

Castiel felt hope and sadness consume him at once. He put the note back on the nightstand and changed into different clothes. He packed up the rest of his stuff into the bag on his floor, grabbed the note off the nightstand and walked downstairs. He took a granola bar out of the snack bag his dad packed and went out to the car. He put the bag in the trunk, and he didn't look back.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'm going to be posting again, but I promise that it won't take another three months. I love you all and thank you all who have bookmarked and have given me kudos. I can see so far that this will definitely be more than five chapters. Haha Thank you!! I love you guys!! c:


	5. Chapter five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at keeping promises. I hope this will make it up to you. This chapter jumps to the first day of school, and this chapter is also in Dean's POV. Thank you and happy reading c:

 

 

     Dean made his way down the worn out steps, into the living room, and headed into the kitchen. He took two bowls out of the old cupboard as well as two spoons and placed them on the breakfast table along with some milk and a box of cereal. 

 

"Sammy! Get your ass down here and eat some food. You can't be late on your first day of high school!" Dean yelled from the kitchen. Taking the spoon out of his bowl, he poured the cereal and then just the right amount of milk. 

"C'mon Sammy. I bet your makeup looks good!"

 

Sam trotted down the stairs just as Dean finished yelling after him. "Jerk." A scowl on Sams freshly washed face. 

 

"Don't look so sad Samantha. C'mon and get yourself some cereal and eat, then you can tell me all about how you're all out of ointment or whatever." 

 

Sam took a piece of dry cereal and flung it at his older sibling. Dean took a soggy piece out of his bowl and threw it right back. 

 

********

 

Once inside the impala the two brothers made it to the high school within ten minutes. 

 

Sam parted with a "See ya latter Dean!" and Dean with a "Yeah whatever Sam."

 

Dean headed into the school that smelled of angst and Axe, neither of which are very appealing. Heading towards his locker, he unfolded his schedule he'd received in the mail. Using the combination printed on the paper, Dean opened his locker and put his books inside and took the ones he needed for his first class out. As he was turning around to head to his English class, locker slammed shut with a loud bang and then someone was in his arms squeezing the air out of him. 

 

"Dean I missed you. How was St. Louis?" The blond girl queried after she had stepped away. 

 

"It was really fun.. Hah, yeah I had a great time. I know Sammy did." He said almost reminiscently. 

 

"Dean, are you okay? You seem kind of distant." 

 

"Yeah, Jo I'm fine. What's your first class today?" Dean said, heading through the crowded hall trying to get to the English rooms. Jo sped up behind him to keep up with him.

 

"English." Her golden eyes shining brightly.

 

Dean smiled a bit then. At least one friend was in one of his classes, especially since it's the first one of the day. "Same." 

 

"Yey."

 

Jo pulled Dean into the English classroom towards the middle right side. The room was a square-like shape with the door in the right front of the room. The teacher's desk sits in the left front and the board covers the whole front wall. The left side wall isn't so much as a wall, but more like a gigantic window. The remaining walls are covered in those cheesy teacher posters that you read over and over again thinking that the test answer would come to you sooner if you did so. The room had twenty desks. Four rows of five to be exact. Jo sat in the third row at the window and pulled Dean down into the open chair beside her. 

 

"So, what did you do on vacation? Meet any girls?" Jo batter her eyelashes playfully at Dean.

 

A hot blush flourished over Dean's cheeks and neck. He turned his head away and looked down. 

 

"You did, didn't you I knew it! What's her name?" She continued on.

 

Dean looked up at her exited gaze and muttered "It is a 'he' not a 'she'.." Dean looked down, anticipating her reaction. 

 

Jo's smile grew even fuller and her whole self brightened with excitement. "So, then, what's  _his_ name the-"

 

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Moon sang cutting off Jo's question. "Today we have a new student with us, just moved from a state across. Why don't you introduce yourself sweetie?" She smiled at him encouragingly.

 

Dean looked up at his teacher and then the new student. His eyes grew in shock and his heart started beating a mile a minute.

 

"Hello" the student said in a deep tone. "My name is Castiel Novak." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Meet The New Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being so late.. Don't kill me. Thanks. I hope you like it c:

 

 

Dean looked up at his teacher and then the new student. His eyes grew in shock and his heart started beating a mile a minute.

 

"Hello" the student said in a deep tone. "My name is Castiel Novak." 

 

"Castiel, can you tell us where you are from?" Mrs. Moon said kindly.

 

Castiel nervously pulled on the sleeve of his jacket. "I previously lived in St. Louis, Missouri." 

 

Half of the class looked up at Castiel with new found interest and the other were staring at their desks or twirling their hair waiting for class to start. 

 

 _Look at him.. He is so adorable, ain't he?_ Dean was smiling dazedly ahead when Jo smacked him softly in the arm.

 

"Psst.. Earth to Dean" Jo whispered insistently. "Pay attention. And what's your deal? You think'n about the special guy you met over break? Hmmmm....?"

 

Dean couldn't have been distracted from the perfect pools of blue and the dark raven-like hair that was painted perfectly of a boy. 

 

Mrs. Moon took a step closer to the new student. "Castiel you may sit wherever a seat is open. You are welcome anywhere you'd like."

 

Castiel shuffled forward to a desk in the second row; just in front of Dean.

 

When Dean finally turned his head to Jo he let out a sigh. "What do you want?" He whispered to her. Still unnoticed by the newcomer. 

 

Jo leaned in closely so no one else would overhear, "I think it'd more like what do  _you_ want Dean? If you keep dozing off during class you are never going to keep your GPA from last year." 

 

It's true. Dean worked his ass off to keep a 3.8 GPA so he could get into a decent college so he could help raise Sammy. That kid was going places, but he wasn't going to let that stop him from getting into a good school as well. 

 

Dean rolled his eyes at Jo and relaxed in his seat until the bell rang for second period. At least he had art class next. That couldn't be too bad could it?

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating in the next week or so!! School has just started up again and I'm trying to catch up with that first. I'm still writing though!! Love you guys and thanks for reading my darlings c: remember to comment for me!!


End file.
